memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Slang
Slang is the use of colorful words, derived from regional or time specific terminology, used in place of more formal words. Many time frames and cultures have their on unique slang. For example, during the 20th century on Earth, several cultural movements had their own slang terminology. Starfleet officers who were involved in instances of time travel or other alien contact were sometimes subjected to a degree of social ineptness due to the confusion caused by the usage of slang. See also * Nicknames Variations of slang The Iotian culture developed on Sigma Iotia II built its society based on the novel Chicago Mobs of the Twenties. Therefore, the Iotians used many slang terms that were originally popular during the 1920s on Earth. ( ) Likewise, the holodeck program Bashir 62, used a lot of early 1960s slang. ( ) :The following uses of slang may extend beyond the timeframe indicated. For sake of convenience, they are listed in the timeframe from which they were specifically used. When applicable, the usage of the term may be found below in italics. 20th century Earth slang 1920s *"Cement overshoes": A self-defining gangster term describing a method of drowning someone. 1930s *"Flop" - a place to sleep 1940s *"Geetas" - money *"Hep-looking broad" *"Jerry" *"Moolah" - money *"Stiff" - a corpse *"To take a gander" 1950s *"Pinko" - an individual who only mildly supports the ideas of socialism or communism *"Red" - an individual who more actively supports the ideas of socialism or communism *"Nigger" - derogatory term for Negros *"Tater" - a "home run" in the game of baseball 1960s * "Charley" * "Clyde" * "Deadsville" * "Groovy" * "Harvey" * "Jet setter" * "Lounge lizard" * "Nanook of the North" * "Pallie" - friend * "Rich as Rockefeller" * "Romeo" * "Square" - "uncool, unhip, clueless, rigid in thinking (see; "Herbert")" 1990s * "Cool" * "The beast" - the US Government * "Freakasaurus" * "Low-mileage pit woofie" - a low-mileage car racing pit groupie 21st century Earth slang 2020s * "Dim" * "Ghost" * "Gimmie" 2060s * "Take a leak" - urinate 22nd century slang * "Skag" - derogatory term for Skagarans 23rd century slang Iotian (suppliment to 1920s slang) * "Concrete galoshes" - Montgomery Scott's version of "cement overshoes" : "You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes." * "A piece of the action" * "Blower" - telephone * "Check" - correct * "Fancy heater" - phaser * "Feds" - Federation personnel * "Flop" * "Boss" - President * "Percentage" - taxes * "Syndicate" - coalition or alliance * "Territory" - nation-state * "Right" - correct * "Wheels" - automobile Miri's planet * "Foolie" - a game * "Grup" - a "grown up" * "Only" Starfleet * "Dunsel" * "Nova" - Lt. Mitchell once called a woman he met on Deneb IV: "Yeah, she was nova that one." Other * "Herbert" 24th century slang * "Cowboy diplomacy" * "Farm-world" * "Vulky" - derogatory term for Vulcans * "Starfleet brat" * "Spoon head" - derogatory term for Cardassians * "Cardies" - derogatory term for Cardassians * "Pointed-ear" - derogatory term for Vulcans or Romulans * "Lunar schooner" References * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Category:Linguistics